The Once Shining Light
by Scarlett-Star
Summary: The Story of Ryuuken Ishida and his love!


(A/N): Hey everyone this is a little mini-chapter love story thing. The stars are Ryuuken Ishida and Akina Kitano, or better known as Uryuu's mother! Okay maybe not his real mother, but this is my fictional story so I can add as many fictional characters as I want (though I probably won't add many.). I want this story to kind of describe how Ryuuken turns into the man that we all know him as. Well feel free to comment on the things you like or don't like, just Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, nor will I ever will, the end.

Ryuuken had been working his shift for the past seven and a half hours. Luckily for him he was on his last round to check out his patients, and then he was going home, to take a nice long bath and get some well-deserved sleep. He had been deprived of sleep the past few nights trying to deal with hollows. For some odd reason, they had been appearing more frequentyly than usual and as a consequence it seemed the Shinigami were having a bit of an issue locating them in time. But Ryuuken wasn't one to stand by and just wait for Shinigami to appear, so he took care of them. After all his Quincy Pride wouldn't allow a human to get hurt!

As he neared Mr. Hikatchi's room, he took his Quincy pride out of his mind and focused on Mr. Hikatchi's recovery from his removal of his appendix. He glanced at the chart everything seemed normal, he entered the room.

"Well Mr. Hikatchi, your recovering very well. If things continue this way I don't see why you won't be out of here in the next 2 to 3 days" Ryuuken looked up from his chart to see his patient was sound asleep, "I'll just leave you to rest then."

"Hello Mr. Hikatchi!" a bubbly voice said from behind Ryuuken, he turned to look at the voice… well person, but instead he bumped into her and she dropped the book in her hand. "Let me get that for you."

"Oh no, you don't have to," she started, but Ryuuken bent down, and as he bent down a loud ripcould be heard, and then a giggle from the girl. Ryuuken turned red, bright red, something that NEVER happened to him.

"I think your pants just ripped Doctor," she giggled again. He looked up at the giggler, she was gorgeous. Her dark blue hair was pulled back into a bun, a white nurses hat set upon the gorgeous hair and her eyes, her eyes were brighter blue than her hair. But what really got Ryuuken was her smile, so full of joy and true innocence. Not that her body was bad either, he added as an after thought, though it was probably better suited in something other than a nurses uniform. He stood up felt the back of his pants and assessed the damage. A huge hole, his face fell.

"Do you want me to fix those for your Doctor?" she asked.

"Err. No that won't be necessary, I'll just..." he couldn't think of an excuse, why was he even thinking of an excuse, this girl wanted to do something for him. No wait, this attractive woman wanted to do something for him, why would he spoil her fun.

" Don't worry I happen to be very talented with a needle, come with me to the locker room to get my sewing kit" She saw his reluctance to come and guessing his reason smirked "Don't worry I won't let anyone see the hole"

She kept true to her promise and had him walk in front of her while she followed closely behind, hiding his hole from those in the hallway. They finally made it to the nurses' locker room; she peeked inside and then grabbed his arm pulling him it. After locking the door's he went to her locker, opened it and took out a small sewing kit.

"Umm… are you sure this is all right?" he asked hesitantly. She nodded.

"No ones here why should it matter?" she asked, "Now take off your pants."

"What?"

"Take off your pants, I can't possibly mend them if their still on your, I'll end up stabbing your wit my needle." She sat down on the bench and stared at him as if taking off his pants was some sort of an everyday occurrence… Oh no, what if it was, pure horror spread across his face. She probably had loads of guys ask her out and….

"Come on I won't even look" she covered her eyes with her hands " I promise not to look. If you want you can even cover up with this towel and just tell me when to take my hand down."

"Okay…" he took his pants off in a flash and had the towel on even faster. "You can take your hand down now…"

"Good, so Doctor, do you have a name?" she asked as she assessed the damage on the pants and began to pull out proper colored thread.

"Uh, yes my name is Ryuuken Ishida."

"Ah, Dr. Ishida, I like the ring to that." She smiled as she continued to sew. "Your up for a promtion soon right?"

"Yes, when Dr. Yusumo retires, I will become the new Chief of Medicine" He pushed his glasses up.

"My, my a Chief of Medicine at such a young age. You must be a pretty impressive doctor, but I'll have to see for myself" she winked playfully and handed him his pants. "Should be good now."

"Wow, the hole's gone," he quickly put his pants back on. "Thank you so much-"

"Akina Kitano." She stood put her sewing kit back up. "Better get back to work, ne?"

"Right, of course." Ryuuken pushed his glasses up again. Akina opened the door and the both left the locker room. She began to walk down the hall they came from.

"Ehm, Nurse Kitano" she stopped to look at Ryuuken. "Would you like to go to dinner, merely as a repayment for fixing my pants?"

"Sure, I'm off tomorrow night, does that work?" he nodded; she pulled out pen and from her pocket and stole a sticky note from the nurses workstation. "Here's my address."

"Okay" he pocketed the sticky note "I'll pick you up around seven then."

Akina nodded with a smile and turned her attention to file. Ryuuken grinned, as he walked off, not even thinking about that hot bath anymore.


End file.
